


Wallpapers for Wicked_Awards round 11

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 57 wallpapers in a variety of fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

**Author's Note:**

> made for wicked_awards
> 
>  
> 
> Want/Take/Have and Edit as you please.

Adam/Oz

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/443316/443316_original.png)

Angel/Anya

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/443036/443036_original.png)

Angel/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/444012/444012_1000.png)

Angel/Willow/Spike

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/448240/448240_1000.png)

Anya

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/446610/446610_original.png)

Buffy

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/446801/446801_original.png)

Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/447429/447429_1000.png)

Dru

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/445491/445491_1000.png)

Giles

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/443618/443618_1000.png)

Giles

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/444625/444625_1000.png)

Giles

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/447209/447209_1000.png)

Giles/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/445021/445021_1000.png)

Giles/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/445310/445310_1000.png)

Riley/Graham

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/447958/447958_original.png)

Riley/Spike

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/447673/447673_original.png)

Spike/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/444324/444324_1000.png)

Spike/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/448758/448758_1000.png)

Spike/Illyria/Giles

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/453246/453246_1000.png)

Spike/Tara

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/442842/442842_original.png)

Spike/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/443723/443723_1000.png)

Spike/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/444766/444766_1000.png)

Spike/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/452981/452981_1000.png)

Xander and Dawn

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/448505/448505_1000.png)


	2. Doctor Who

Eleven

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/452438/452438_1000.png)


	3. Star Trek

Archer/Reed

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/449947/449947_1000.png)

Spock

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/451513/451513_1000.png)


	4. Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis

Jack/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/448823/448823_1000.png)

Ba'al/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/450380/450380_1000.png)

John/Cam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/451977/451977_1000.png)

John/Ronon

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/445832/445832_1000.png)

John/Ronon

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/449445/449445_1000.png)

John/Rodney

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/446305/446305_original.png)

John/Rodney

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/449669/449669_1000.png)

John/Rodney

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/451649/451649_1000.png)

John/Rodney

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/453581/453581_1000.png)

Rodney/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/450225/450225_1000.png)

Ronon/Teyla

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/453675/453675_1000.png)

Ronon/Teyla

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/453951/453951_1000.png)


	5. Supernatural

John Winchester

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/451222/451222_1000.png)

John Winchester

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/452856/452856_1000.png)

John Winchester

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/446054/446054_original.png)

Dean Winchester

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/449033/449033_1000.png)

Dean/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/450657/450657_1000.png)

Dean/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/451018/451018_1000.png)

Dean/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/456799/456799_1000.png)

Dean/Castiel

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/452253/452253_1000.png)


	6. X-Files

Mulder/Scully

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/456581/456581_1000.png)

Mulder/Skinner

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/456968/456968_1000.png)


	7. Crossovers

X-Files/Spn

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/454354/454354_1000.png)

BtVS/Spn

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/454507/454507_1000.png)


	8. Real People

J3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/454739/454739_1000.png)

J3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/454996/454996_1000.png)

JDM/Jensen

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/455206/455206_1000.png)

JDM/Jensen

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/455560/455560_1000.png)

Jensen/Chris

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/455861/455861_1000.png)

Jensen/Jared

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/456154/456154_1000.png)

Jensen/Jared

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/456392/456392_1000.png)


End file.
